mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи/Галерея/Персонажи строят рожи/Сезон 5
Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Fluttershy rethinks staying with Spike S5E1.png Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png Starlight singing -we're always filled with cheer- S5E1.png Row of smiling mares S5E01.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity confused S5E1.png Fluttershy happy and Pinkie distrusting S5E1.png Starlight singing -other ponies argue- S5E1.png Pinkie disapproves of Fluttershy's approval S5E1.png Fluttershy sad disappointment S5E1.png Rarity about to gag S5E1.png Pinkie Pie about to gag S5E1.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S5E1.png Pinkie Pie in agony S5E1.png Applejack and Rarity in agony S5E1.png Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Fluttershy closes her mouth S5E02.png Starlight smiling and Fluttershy nervously smiling S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous smiles S5E02.png Party Favor very worried S5E02.png Party Favor derp -I didn't listen!- S5E2.png Starlight -we welcome you back with open hooves- S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer snaps S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer -I created harmony!- S5E2.png Starlight charging her magic S5E2.png Twilight -when we share them with each other- S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer -QUIET!- S5E2.png Mane Six scared of Starlight Glimmer S5E2.png Sugar Belle -either we're all equal or none of us are!- S5E2.png Applejack in stark surprise S5E02.png Замок, милый замок Twilight nervous grin S5E3.png Twilight frazzled and snoring S5E3.png Pinkie Pie hacks up measuring spoon S5E3.png Pinkie Pie shivering S5E3.png Applejack nervous laugh S5E03.png Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Spike caught between Bulk Biceps' pecs S5E3.png Rainbow Dash grumbling at Rarity S5E3.png Rarity frustrated grunt S5E3.png Rarity -you're absolutely right, dear- S5E3.png Pinkie Pie wails in despair S5E3.png Блум и тень Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png Apple Bloom in complete shock S5E4.png Apple Bloom surprised -twittermites!- S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom a fourth time S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the farm's destruction S5E4.png Apple Bloom gets zapped yet again S5E4.png Apple Bloom wakes with a start S5E4.png Apple Bloom with Apple Bloom cutie mark S5E4.png Apple Bloom wakes up from final dream S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Rainbow looking serious S5E5.png Twilight observing Tank while Rainbow says -Totally- S5E5.png Rainbow's happy scrunchy face S5E5.png Rainbow -Do I look angry-!- S5E5.png Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png Rainbow scrunchy face S5E5.png Rainbow Dash's Grinch smile S05E05.png Rainbow spinning around S5E5.png Rainbow reacts to Tank about to get sucked into a fan S5E5.png Rainbow hits a barrel of snow S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank gets sucked in along with the clouds S5E5.png Rainbow Dash -months-!- S5E5.png Rainbow Dash still crying S5E5.png Rainbow Dash starts crying again S5E5.png Fluttershy tearing up S5E5.png Rarity about to cry as well S5E5.png Rainbow looking at Tank sadly S5E5.png Родео в Эпполузе Applejack -how am I supposed to focus- S5E6.png Braeburn pouting S5E6.png Crusaders frightened by lightning S5E6.png Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png Crusaders carried by the mudslide S5E6.png Mudslide carries CMC downstream S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders screaming in fright S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders reveal the truth S5E6.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Discord says -Tree Hugger-- derisively S5E7.png Discord with beady eyes S5E7.png Discord disappointed S5E7.png Applejack trailing off S5E7.png Crusaders scream at Discord's giant eye S5E7.png Discord with a giant vanity mirror eye S5E7.png Pinkie invades Discord's personal space S5E7.png Discord scratching a decorative candy cane S5E7.png Pinkie Pie looking stunned S5E7.png Discord sees someone outside S5E7.png Discord glaring at Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord's eyes glowing red S5E7.png Fluttershy -it's a compliment- S5E7.png Discord sulking S5E7.png Discord hears a sound outside S5E7.png Discord angry at Parcel Post S5E7.png Applejack and friends back away slowly S5E7.png Discord -that's how crazy we are- S5E7.png Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png Discord stunned by Tree Hugger's calmness S5E7.png Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png Discord furious with envy S5E7.png Discord tugging on his necktie S5E7.png Discord's eye twitching S5E7.png Discord becoming enraged S5E7.png Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity not stuck anymore S5E7.png Tree Hugger vocalizing softly S5E7.png Tree Hugger continues vocalizing S5E7.png Discord grinding his teeth S5E7.png Discord raises his claw S5E7.png Discord apologizes for his wrath S5E7.png Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Pinkie -fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe!- S5E8.png Pinkie with hooves on her face smiling S5E8.png Pinkie side-by-side with Gummy S5E8.png Pinkie -The map!- S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of Pinkie's face S5E8.png Pinkie squee S5E8.png Twilight -which would be super amazing- S5E8.png Rainbow imitating Twilight -as long as you share the wealth- S5E8.png Rainbow shocked S5E8.png Grampa Gruff coughing and wheezing S5E8.png Rainbow looks at Pinkie laughing S5E8.png Gilda puts a scone into Pinkie's mouth S5E8.png Pinkie chewing the scone S5E8.png Pinkie chewing scone S5E8.png Pinkie feeling pain from chewing the scone S5E8.png Pinkie broke a tooth S5E8.png Pinkie with broken teeth S5E8.png Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png Pinkie Pie diving with teary eyes S5E8.png Pinkie Pie fasten rope tightly around Rainbow S5E8.png Кусочек жизни Cranky pouts angrily S5E9.png Cranky snorts S5E9.png Derpy scrunchy face S5E9.png Matilda freaking out S5E9.png Octavia Melody biting her lower lip S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Button Mash, Hughbert Jellius, and Dance Fever in shock S5E9.png Davenport, Crafty Crate, and Raindrops in shock S5E9.png Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Ponies flying into town hall S5E9.png Shining Armor bawling like a baby S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Spike frozen in the air S5E10.png Spike hears a chainsaw S5E10.png Twilight -just put the hay in the apple and eat the candle- S5E10.png Spike about to crack under the pressure S5E10.png Spike thinking slyly S5E10.png Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png Spike screaming -SLEEPING!- S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight nervous smile -Everything's gonna be fine!- S5E11.png Twilight -we made friends with a yak prince!- S5E11.png Twilight nervous laugh S5E11.png Twilight shocked by trumpet sounds S5E11.png Twilight nervous moving her eyes to castle door S5E11.png Rutherford shouts at Twilight S5E11.png Twilight nervous smile S5E11.png Rutherford realizes it's not yak food S5E11.png Twilight extremely worried S5E11.png Pinkie wraps Fluttershy's mane around her head S5E11.png Pinkie pops out of Applejack's hat S5E11.png Fluttershy extremely worried S5E11.png Rutherford trying to hold his frown S5E11.png Pinkie -It's a disaster!- S5E11.png Twilight smiling nervously and others looking at Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie eye twitch S5E11.png Pinkie poker face S5E11.png Twilight -they're gonna smash everything!- S5E11.png Pinkie huge grin S5E11.png Pinkie -It's what I do when I'm not nervous!- S5E11.png Pinkie laughing crazily S5E11.png Pinkie back to having a huge grin S5E11.png Twilight hugs a crazy-smiling Pinkie S5E11.png Pinkie -Gotta go!- S5E11.png Pinkie's depressed face S5E11.png Pinkie shouts Fluttershy's name S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Twilight -No reason to freak out!- S5E11.png Fluttershy '-Don't worry, Twilight- S5E11.png Twilight Sparkle -the cake!- S5E11.png Pinkie with sand in her mouth S5E11.png Pinkie realizes what she tastes S5E11.png Pinkie throws up sand S5E11.png Cherry -417 234- S5E11.png Cherry yells -Ravine!- S5E11.png Rutherford declares war S5E11.png Applejack paints a banner and Fluttershy blows a balloon S5E11.png Pinkie scared S5E11.png Twilight expression S5E11.png Twilight -No, I'm not!- S5E11.png Twilight shudders S5E11.png Pinkie listens to what's in her basement S5E11.png Pinkie gasps; has an idea S5E11.png Pinkie wears star sunglasses S5E11.png Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png Rutherford hugging Pinkie S5E11.png Налаживание отношений Spike stretches himself S5E12.png Twinkleshine -That was some shindig!- S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in shock S5E12.png Ponies shushing Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight flying with Pinkie Pie on her back S5E12.png Moon Dancer blows up in frustration S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer gives Twilight a tearful smile S5E12.png Moon Dancer tearing up at Spike's gift S5E12.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rarity looking half-asleep S5E13.png Twilight Sparkle shocked S5E13.png Spike looking sad S5E13.png Rarity looking nervous S5E13.png Pinkie Pie -ew, cake!- S5E13.png Giant Angel roaring at Fluttershy S5E13.png Fluttershy beyond scared S5E13.png Giant Angel swipes his claws at nothing S5E13.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Pinkie pops out outside the window S5E14.png Pinkie throws cupcake into her mouth S5E14.png Pinkie excited S5E14.png Pinkie feeling like she's going to vomit S5E14.png Fashion Plate happily anticipating the new dress S5E14.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rainbow questions one of the royal guards S5E15.png Rainbow making a serious face S5E15.png Rainbow Dash just thought of something S5E15.png Rainbow Dash shocked S5E15.png Rainbow surprised by what she sees behind her S5E15.png Rainbow Dash in shock S5E15.png Wind Rider hears Rarity S5E15.png Сделано в Манхэттене Rarity zoom in -...with a purpose!- S5E16.png Rarity holding Applejack close S5E16.png Rarity holding Applejack too tight S5E16.png Rarity bites her lower lip with excitement S5E16.png Applejack amused by Rarity's excitement S5E16.png Twilight Sparkle starry-eyed S5E16.png Applejack pulling down at her face S5E16.png Applejack pokes one eye open S5E16.png Rarity in shock and pointing her hoof S5E16.png Rarity's luggage opens on Applejack's head S5E16.png Rarity grinning with pride S5E16.png Coco Pommel overcome with anxiety S5E16.png Coco Pommel wide smile S5E16.png Applejack's confidence wavers S5E16.png Applejack continues to pull weeds S5E16.png Applejack shocked by the statue's fall S5E16.png Applejack dirty and dizzy S5E16.png Rarity, Coco, and Method Mares look at stage S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity's cutie marks shimmer again S5E16.png Rarity grinning wide at Applejack S5E16.png Rarity crying -stop!- S5E16.png Applejack Pose S5E16.png Братский фестиваль AB -to solve a friendship problem- S5E17.png AB -you'll have to miss the Sisterhooves Social!- S5E17.png Big Mac acting silly to make Apple Bloom feel happy S5E17.png Big Mac upset; one carrot comes out from his mouth S5E17.png Big Mac hears door knocked and opened S5E17.png Sweetie -the Social's gonna start in a few hours- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom tries looking feminine S5E17.png Orchard Blossom biting her lower lip S5E17.png Apple Bloom in an apple bucket S5E17.png Apple Bloom spits out an apple S5E17.png Scootaloo in wide-eyed shock S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Cotton Cloudy smiles nervously while Diamond Tiara talks directly at her S5E18.png Silver -in the center of our schoolyard!- S5E18.png Apple Bloom in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S5E18.png The Crusaders lift Pipsqueak up S5E18.png CMC tells students to vote for Pipsqueak; Pip smiles S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking very annoyed S5E18.png Diamond Tiara touches the tetherball S5E18.png Diamond Tiara pushes the tetherball away S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at her head on a ballot paper background S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at Little Red S5E18.png Diamond Tiara pushes sweets down Gallop J. Fry's mouth S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looks sad S5E18.png Silver Spoon pushes Diamond Tiara's jaw back up S5E18.png Diamond hears her mother call her name S5E18.png Spoiled Rich -why are you making that face-- S5E18.png Spoiled Rich -that is not the face of a winner- S5E18.png Spoiled Rich in exaggerated surprise S5E18.png Diamond Tiara angry scowl S5E18.png Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png Sweetie Belle -then you lost your friend- S5E18.png CMC offer to help Diamond change S5E18.png Diamond doesn't know what to choose S5E18.png Crusaders not amused by Spoiled's words S5E18.png Spoiled Rich surprised by Diamond's -no- S5E18.png Spoiled Rich -excuse me-!- S5E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S5E18.png Apple Bloom thanking Applejack S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie dizzy S5E19.png Pinkie's eyes pop right through the scroll S5E19.png Pinkie with a big grin on her face S5E19.png Pinkie Pie worried expression S5E19.png Rarity looks at Pinkie grinning S5E19.png Pinkie grins and squees S5E19.png Pinkie nervously smiles S5E19.png Pinkie loses hold of Brutus Force toy S5E19.png Pinkie hugs Fluttershy very hard S5E19.png Pinkie's scrunchy face S5E19.png Pinkie at the door of Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie's frowny face S5E19.png Pinkie Pie's scrunchy face S5E19.png Pinkie strongly restrains herself from saying any more S5E19.png Rarity reflection -forever!- S5E19.png Mayor -have you ever known somepony else's secret- S5E19.png Pinkie's oh no face; papers out of her hoof S5E19.png Pinkie -Noooooo...- S5E19.png Pinkie keeping her face scrunchy S5E19.png Mayor -A surprise that was so big and exciting- S5E19.png Mayor -that it was all you could think about-- S5E19.png Pinkie's face turns purple S5E19.png Pinkie falls onto the ground S5E19.png Applejack -may not arrive 'til Saturday- S5E19.png Pinkie rockets to the throne room ceiling S5E19.png Pinkie Pie derp gasp S5E19.png Rainbow Dash consoling Pinkie Pie S5E19.png Balloon Spike derp face S5E19.png Pinkie Pie about to crack S5E19.png Pinkie sweating and eyes darting S5E19.png Pinkie Pie very annoyed S5E19.png Pinkie reaching her secret-keeping limit S5E19.png Applejack -Shining Armor liked his surprise-- S5E19.png Twilight -didn't you see him-- S5E19.png Shining Armor shocked to find his comic in ashes S5E19.png Pinkie Pie muttering under her breath S5E19.png Pinkie looking at her friends nervously S5E19.png Twilight's friends excited; Pinkie straining S5E19.png Twilight -there was always a big prize- S5E19.png Twilight excited about scavenger hunt prize S5E19.png Pinkie Pie acting like a dog S5E19.png Pinkie Pie pops through the newspaper S5E19.png Mayor Mare can barely contain her excitement S5E19.png Pinkie glares disapprovingly at Mayor Mare S5E19.png Pinkie Pie points at the third clue S5E19.png Pinkie Pie quivering S5E19.png Pinkie Pie biting her muzzle S5E19.png Twilight -we found Applejack's birth certificate- S5E19.png Pinkie holds her breath behind Twilight S5E19.png Pinkie holding Pound and Pumpkin behind Twilight S5E19.png Pinkie going crazy with anticipation S5E19.png Pinkie Pie about to explode S5E19.png Pinkie Pie making a very silly face S5E19.png Pinkie completely loses her cool S5E19.png Pinkie seconds away from exploding S5E19.png Разбивающие сердца Pinkie Pie crashes down the castle chimney S5E20.png Pinkie Pie -multiply that times infinity!- S5E20.png Pinkie swoops Applejack into a hug S5E20.png Pinkie and Applejack hear the train S5E20.png Pinkie Pie shrugs with her mouth full S5E20.png Pinkie Pie -that's what our family does too!- S5E20.png Applejack and Pinkie about to laugh S5E20.png Pinkie Pie with a rooftastic grin S5E20.png Pinkie -our families are gonna be friends too- S5E20.png Limestone Pie introduces herself S5E20.png Pinkie -she's so excited to meet everypony!- S5E20.png Pinkie grinning wide at the Apples S5E20.png Applejack smiling nervously at Pinkie S5E20.png Pinkie Pie slurping her soup S5E20.png Applejack scrunchy face S5E20.png Applejack gagging S5E20.png Applejack -y'all HIDE your presents-- S5E20.png Pinkie wakes up as the sun rises S5E20.png Pinkie apologizing to Applejack S5E20.png Pinkie's present hits Applejack on the head S5E20.png Applejack -stop the train!- S5E20.png Pinkie Pie huffing and puffing S5E20.png Мастер страха Fluttershy nervously looking to her right S5E21.png Fluttershy nervous with her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy the scaredy pony S5E21.png Fluttershy screaming at skeleton S5E21.png Foals with scary teeth S5E21.png Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png Fluttershy hiding under the hay cart S5E21.png Granny Smith in Fluttershy's face S5E21.png Granny -Is that a mummified pony- S5E21.png Fluttershy with squiggly lips S5E21.png Fluttershy screaming at Granny S5E21.png Fluttershy even more scared S5E21.png Fluttershy derp scream S5E21.png Rarity scrunchy face S5E21.png Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon S5E21.png Fluttershy bites her lower lip in anticipation S5E21.png Fluttershy looking nervous S5E21.png Applejack doesn't know what's going on S5E21.png Rainbow -didn't you help plan this-- S5E21.png Spike -didn't you know about any of this-!- S5E21.png Applejack with shrunken pupils S5E21.png Pinkie Pie's teeth chatter uncontrollably S5E21.png Applejack and Pinkie hear something coming S5E21.png Main cast about to run away again S5E21.png Pinkie Pie stuck in place by her skates S5E21.png Main cast hears a sinister laugh S5E21.png Twilight and friends in overwhelming fear S5E21.png А что с Дискордом? Twilight and Spike shocked S5E22.png Discord hissing like a snake S5E22.png Rarity making pfft sound S5E22.png Rarity tries to hold in her laughter S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord cracking up S5E22.png Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png Applejack -a stick!- S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle becoming paranoid S5E22.png Twilight -it was something awful!- S5E22.png Twilight grinning suspiciously S5E22.png Pinkie Pie -take us for-!- S5E22.png Discord pulling on his face S5E22.png Discord with an upside-down mouth S5E22.png Discord with puppy dog eyes S5E22.png Хуффилды и МакКолты Twilight shows off her glowing cutie mark S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle smiling nervously S5E23.png Fluttershy and Twilight dodge another pumpkin S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt says -Hooffields!- derisively S5E23.png Twilight nervously looking behind her S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy pop out of hay S5E23.png Fluttershy biting her lower lip in anticipation S5E23.png Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle getting really annoyed S5E23.png Гвоздь программы Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png Pinkie says Countess Coloratura's name out loud in excitement S5E24.png Pinkie excited for Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack -Really--; Pinkie grinning S5E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders completely stunned S5E24.png Pinkie Pie groaning with exhaustion S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight Sparkle trembling with fear S5E25.png Twilight and Spike in surprise S5E25.png Rainbow Dash flying with a big grin S5E25.png Filly Twilight struggling to cast magic S5E25.png Twilight and Spike stunned by the farm's new look S5E25.png Twilight and Spike in mind-blown shock S5E25.png Applejack surprised by Twilight and Spike's yell S5E25.png Starlight snaps -took it away!- S5E25.png Starlight pauses in her anger S5E25.png Starlight Glimmer -cutie marks for cutie marks!- S5E25.png Spike flailing his arms as he falls S5E25.png Twilight surprised by her own outburst S5E25.png Twilight and Spike seething at Starlight S5E25.png Spike waving to Rainbow Dash S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle -I hear you're pretty fast- S5E25.png Twilight fluttering her eyelids at Rainbow S5E25.png Twilight -don't want to live in that awful future- S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Pinkie wheezes S5E26.png Twilight shocked S5E26.png Spike heartbroken S5E26.png Spike gets chained by Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Rainbow gets hit by Starlight's hoof S5E26.png Starlight Glimmer clapping her hooves S5E26.png Starlight looking irritated S5E26.png Starlight Glimmer levitates herself while being furious S5E26.png Bear hugs Starlight S5E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей